Quand les ombres disparaissent
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Blaise et Ron filaient le parfait amour jusqu'à ce que tout bascule. Pour eux, le paradis est vite devenu l'enfer.  Happy ending


**Pairing**: Ron et Blaise, et en arrière plan, Harry et Drago

**Disclaimer**... On est obligés ? Baah, dans ce cas... Ils appartiennent tous à JKR, ainsi que l'univers évoqué, de Poudlard.

La chanson, **_If this was a movie_** appartient a Taylor Swift.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quand les ombres disparaissent <strong>_

_« Flash spécial: Le célèbre groupe Shadows, composé de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et la chanteuse à la voix d'or, Pansy Parkinson, s'est dissout hier soir, lors de leur dernier concert. Les raisons de leur disparition totale du monde de la musique est encore inconnue, mais il se pourrait que les dernières révélations lancées par Monsieur Smith, qui affirmait avoir eu une liaison avec le leader, Blaise Zabini pourtant marié, soient pour quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour en savoir plus, rendez-vous ce soir, à… »_

Dans une pièce sombre, deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. L'un était blond, d'un blond blanc, ses cheveux étaient longs et lisses. Il avait les yeux gris anthracite et la peau nacrée. Une classe naturelle se dégageait de lui, sa chemise blanche tombant parfaitement sur son jean noir. L'autre était tout son contraire, mais n'en était pas moins beau. Sa peau était d'un chocolat velouté, ses cheveux, d'un noir d'encre, étaient hérissés, comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Mais dans ses yeux, noirs également, on ne lisait que du désarroi et un chagrin insurmontable.

L'autre homme soupira, passa sa main sur son visage et s'avança vers le brun. Il le prit contre lui, et le laissa pleurer.

- Tout va s'arranger, Blaise. Regarde Harry et moi, il y a aussi des hauts et des bas, mais nous surmontons tout. Je ne connais personne d'autre d'aussi amoureux que vous deux. Tout va s'arranger, répéta-t-il, d'une voix douce et ferme, comme pour se persuader lui-même.

Blaise était agité de sanglots entrecoupés de longues plaintes et de cris de douleur. Celle-ci n'était pourtant pas visible, elle était dans son cœur, et il la ressentait dans tout son être.

Les deux amis restèrent longtemps comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Blaise pose sur celui qui le réconfortait des yeux fatigués et plein de douleur. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça, mais il venait de rentrer dans une spirale infernale qui menaçait de l'anéantir.

- C'est fini Drago. Il a dit que c'était _fini_.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et pris sa tête entre ses grandes mains noires.

- C'est fini, murmura-t-il en se remettant à pleurer.

Six mois passèrent ainsi. Depuis que Ron, son mari, l'avait jeté hors de chez eux, Blaise vivait chez son meilleur ami et son fiancé, Harry. Après la guerre qui avait ravagée le monde des sorciers, Drago et Harry avaient pu laisser éclater leur amour au grand jour, ce qui avait ravi les professeurs de Poudlard, et qui avait créé des liens entre leurs proches, notamment entre Ron et Blaise, les deux éternels meilleurs amis. Ces deux-là s'étaient mariés deux ans après la fin de leurs études, et avaient emménagés dans le Londres moldu, tandis qu'Harry et Drago côtoyaient le Londres sorcier.

Du temps de Poudlard, Blaise et Pansy étaient déjà très proches, et passionnés de musique. La jeune fille avait la chance de posséder une voix magnifique et Blaise une créativité et une inspiration merveilleuse. Ils avaient donc créés des duos, mais rapidement, Pansy avait chanté seule. Théodore les avait ensuite rejoint car il leur manquait une batterie et occasionnellement, le Survivant leur prêtait sa voix.

Le groupe avait continué à se réunir après leurs études et avait fini par percer. _Shadows_ faisait un carton depuis un an quand les rumeurs avaient commencées. Au départ, c'était simplement des allusions faites par des hommes ou des femmes par rapport au leader du groupe de rock, mais un jour, un jeune homme avait décidé de faire le « Buz ». L'ancien Poufsouffle Zacharias Smith avait donc réuni tous les médias sorciers de l'Angleterre pour annoncer que son fils nouveau-né serait également celui de Blaise.

La descente aux enfers avait commencé. Au départ, Ron croyait son mari, mais rapidement, à cause de ses absences répétées du musicien, il était devenu froid, et distant. Il avait surtout peur que ces fameuses déclarations soient vraies. Hermione l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'elle avait pu, Drago et Harry également, sans parler de Pansy, mais rien n'y faisait.

Un jour où Blaise n'était pas rentré de la nuit, Ron explosa et le chassa de leur maison. Le soir même, _Shadows_ annonça sa dissolution et le guitariste partit habiter chez son meilleur ami de toujours. Il sentait qu'il était de trop, et faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se trouver un endroit où aller, mais Harry lui avait interdit de partir de chez eux tant qu'il ne s'était pas retourné et remis sur ses pieds. Alors il était resté.

Il ne faisait rien pour aller mieux. Il se laissait plus ou moins trainer ici et là par ses amis qui tentaient de le ramener à la surface. Sans succès. Et pour couronner le tout, son âme artistique avait entièrement disparue. C'était à peine s'il parlait, et il ne pouvait plus écrire. Donc _Shadows_ n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Un jour où il s'était levé pour se recoucher immédiatement, Harry et Drago étant partis au travail, un hibou frappa à se fenêtre. Las, il se traina pour lui ouvrir. L'oiseau lâcha alors une lettre et repartit ensuite précipitamment. Le mystérieux envoyeur ne voulait donc pas de réponse.

Blaise ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit deux feuilles tapées à l'ordinateur. Se concentrant, il commença à lire les mots, la feuille mince tremblante entre ses mains hésitantes.

Les yeux arrivés en bas de la page, Blaise sût ce qu'il devait faire. Les larmes menaçaient de sortir de ses yeux noirs et sa gorge était nouée. Avait-il le droit de croire ce qui était écrit ? Avait-il le droit de penser que c'était celui qu'il aimait à la folie qui avait écrit ça ?

Cherchant un cahier et un stylo, il commença à noter quelques accords. L'inspiration était revenue.

* * *

><p>- Blaise ! Nous sommes rentrés !<p>

L'appartement moderne était plongé dans la pénombre et les deux hommes s'inquiétaient un peu. Leur ami avait tendance à se terrer dans sa chambre dans le noir quand ils n'étaient pas là et la situation qui s'offrait à eux avait cet aspect là. S'avançant dans l'appartement, ils entendirent quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion d'entendre depuis _l'évènement_. La chambre d'ami était tout illuminée, et quelques accords entrainants retentissaient doucement, la voix grave de Blaise résonnant admirablement. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Esquissant un sourire, Drago prit la main de son fiancé et l'entraina vers leur chambre. La soirée qui s'offrait à eux avait le parfum de celles qu'ils vivaient avant.

De son côté Blaise grattait sa guitare d'une main, et de l'autre tenait un petit objet moldu. Une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, il dit :

- Pansy ? C'est moi. Je sais. Oui. Demain, à 15 heures. *silence* Merci.

- C'est bon de t'entendre, Blaise.

De l'autre côté de la ville, une jeune femme raccrocha. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers son compagnon et hocha la tête, répondant ainsi à sa question muette.

- _Shadows_ se reforme, Théo.

* * *

><p>La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, les murmures d'une foule cachée retentissaient. Tous attendaient le retour tant attendu de leur groupe favori, qui avait essuyé leurs peines et leurs joies.<p>

Un éclair blanc aveuglant jaillit, et tout le monde aperçu les musiciens, tous vêtus de couleurs clairs. Pour l'occasion, un orchestre avait été convié. Dans un gracieux mouvement, une jeune femme assise près d'un magnifique piano releva la tête et entama une chanson d'amour.

"_Last night I heard my own heart beating_  
><em>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<em>  
><em>Six months gone and I'm still reaching<em>  
><em>Even though I know you're not there"<em>

L'émotion qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable, et mêmes les plus grands critiques venus pour l'occasion retenaient leur souffle tant la voix de la chanteuse était envoutante. Pansy Parkinson chantait d'une voix douce, accompagnée de son piano noir et de Théodore qui donnait le rythme à la batterie.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

Dans les coulisses, Drago, Harry et Hermione avaient les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils attendaient le retour de leurs amis sur le devant de la scène, ce qui signifierait qu'ils allaient mieux. Dans un coin, légèrement en retrait, un jeune homme roux avait les yeux rivés sur le guitariste.

De son côté, Blaise repensait à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait lu les paroles que son mari lui avait envoyées. Il jouait, concentré, en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient traverse, à leur rencontre, à la première fois où ils s'étaient parlés cordialement et à la concrétisation de leur amour, le jour de leur mariage.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out_  
><em>Come back, come back, come back to me like<em>

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
><em>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<em>

Pansy regardait le public, une lueur heureuse dans les yeux. Sa voix douce habitait toute la salle, et en tournant la tête vers leurs amis dans les coulisses, elle aperçut l'homme qui avait tant fait souffrir son meilleur ami. En voyant la raison de son trouble, tout l'amour de Blaise ressurgit, lui bloquant le souffle dans la gorge. Ron ne le regardait pas, il avait fermé ses yeux bleus et oscillait de l'avant vers l'arrière, en remuant des lèvres.

_I know people change and these things happen_  
><em>But I remember how it was back then<em>  
><em>Locked up in your arms &amp; our friends are laughing<em>  
><em>Cause nothing like this ever happened to them<em>

Le musicien repensa au jour où il avait dit à Drago qu'il était fou de Ron, et que son ami l'avait poussé vers lui. Ron lui avait dit qu'Harry l'avait aussi forcé à aller le voir, ce qui les avait faire rire tous les deux. Il s'en souvenait encore, il faisait un temps radieux et ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe fraiche du parc de Poudlard.

_Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street_  
><em>Flashback to a night when you said to me<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you<em>  
><em>Not before I knew how much I had to lose<em>

A ce moment-là, Ron ouvrit les yeux, et il vrilla son regard dans celui de son mari, sans cesser de remuer les lèvres. Blaise haleta et s'approcha de Pansy qui lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Ensemble, ils chantèrent le refrain, qui parlait si bien de leurs sentiments. Le public les acclama, puisque Blaise ne chantait que très rarement, et seulement en concert.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
><em>You would, you would if this was a movie<em>  
><em>Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out<em>  
><em>Come back, come back, come back to me like<em>  
><em>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<em>  
><em>I know that we could work it out somehow<em>  
><em>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<em>

Les musiciens étaient déchainés, l'orchestre qui les suivait bravement sonnait admirablement bien avec la batterie et la guitare. Les longs cheveux noirs de Pansy retombaient sur ses yeux, mais elle était concentrée et ne pouvait donc les remettre en place. Dans un geste tendre, Blaise les replaça d'une main et lui murmura un « merci ». Elle hocha la tête, et se reconcentra sur leur public qui avait entreprit de chanter avec eux.

_If you're out there_  
><em>If you're somewhere<em>  
><em>If you're moving on<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you<em>  
><em>Wary, since you've been gone<em>  
><em>I just want it back the way it was before<em>  
><em>And I just want to see you back at my front door<em>  
><em>And I say<em>

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
><em>You would before you say it's not that easy<em>  
><em>Before the fight, before I left you out<em>  
><em>But I take it all back now<em>

A ce moment là, un jeune home blond portant un nourrisson essaya de monter sur scène. C'était l'auteur du scandale et en hurlant des obscénités à Blaise, il les força à arrêter la chanson. La tension était à son apogée et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard, Zabini ! Comment oses-tu abandonner ainsi ton enfant, pour repartir sur le devant de la scène? Ton groupe, c'est de la merde! Tu n'es qu'un débris! Moi seul peux m'occuper de toi!

Zacharias Smith hurlait, les yeux exorbités, et l'enfant dans ses bras se mit à pleurer. Lentement, Blaise s'approcha vers lui, après avoir retiré la main inquiète de Pansy de son bras.

- Mon enfant ? Smith, regarde-moi. Je suis noir. Cet enfant est blond, et blanc comme neige. C'est pour ça qu'en six mois, pas une seule photo de lui ne soit parue dans la presse ? Il faut que tu te mettes une chose en tête : Nous n'avons jamais couchés ensemble. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé avant que tu décides de m'accuser de ta grossesse ! Tu as voulu ruiné mon couple ! Pour quoi faire ? Les gens comme toi doivent se faire soigner. Emmenez-le.

Les vigiles emportèrent le pauvre homme qui hurlait à n'en plus finir son amour pour le brun.

Blaise regarda Ron, qui s'était avancé avec leurs amis, et dit:

- Le soir où je ne suis pas rentré, Ron. Le soir où je ne suis pas rentré et où tu m'a reproché toutes ces choses vraies. Mes absences. Mes silences sur mes tournées. Les rumeurs. Le soir où je ne suis pas rentré, je n'étais ni avec Smith, ni avec personne d'autre qui aurait pût te voler ta place dans mon cœur. J'étais chez le médicomage.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et s'avança lentement. La foule était consciente qu'elle n'avait aucun droit à assister à cela, alors elle ne parlait pas, se contentant de regarder. Personne ne savait pour les problèmes de santé de Blaise, en dehors de Drago et Pansy. Même Ron ne savait pas.

Harry et Hermione étaient derrière Ron, les larmes aux yeux. L'heure de la confrontation était venue.

- Tu ne le sais pas, mais la guerre m'a laissé des séquelles. Je suis froid et le plus souvent, muet. Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, mais je pense que si je te dis que_** je t'aime**_, tu me seras enlevé. Mais j'ai aussi des séquelles physiques. Ron, tu veux des enfants. Je ne peux pas en avoir. Et j'essayais de remédier à ce problème. Pour toi.

Le roux pleurait, tout proche de son amour. Ce la faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas été aussi près de lui, et son odeur emplissait son nez. Effectuant deux derniers pas, il se serra contre Blaise et murmura à son oreille :

- Je t'aime, Blaise. Je m'en suis voulu chaque jour après ton départ. Je t'aime plus que quiconque. J'ai voulu venir dès les lendemain, mais je suis faible. Alors je t'ai écrit cette chanson, en me disant que tu comprendrais ce que je n'osais pas faire et que tu reviendrais. Et que si tu ne revenais pas…

Blaise enfoui son nez dans le cou de l'ex-Gryffondor et respirant avidement. Leurs amis souriaient doucement, les spectateurs ne pouvaient retenir leur larmes et même les critiques en avaient mangé leurs plumes à papote.

- Et si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants, tant pis. Je t'aime pour toi, avec tes défauts et tes qualités, reprit Ron. Et je veux que tu reviennes. On surmontera les obstacles, Blaise.

Blaise prit le visage de son mari en coupe et l'embrassa longuement, tendrement. Ils avaient oublié la présence des autres et ils flottaient dans leur bulle de bonheur. Le brun se recula pour admirer l'autre homme et tourna la tête vers la chanteuse qui s'était approchée de Théodore. Souriant, Blaise remarqua que le batteur avait discrètement enroulé son bras autour de la jeune femme.

- Je reviendrais, lui promit le guitariste. Pansy ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et reprit le piano. Un à un, les musiciens reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. L'ambiance était irréelle, et quand le brune se remit à chanter, tout le monde aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé, à part le fait que le leader du groupe tenait son mari étroitement contre lui et qu'il était le seul à ne plus jouer.

Il se lança un _Sonorus_ et dit :

- Cher public, voici Ron Weasley, l'auteur de ses merveilleuses paroles !

Tous ensembles, ils reprirent le reste de la chanson, sous les acclamations da la foule de sorciers. Les paroles résonnèrent longtemps dans la nuit claire et chacun pût entrevoir un avenir plus heureux.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
><em>You would, you would if this was a movie<em>  
><em>Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out<em>  
><em>Come back, come back, come back to me like<em>  
><em>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<em>  
><em>I know that we could work it out somehow<em>  
><em>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<em>

_You'd be here by now_  
><em>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<em>  
><em>Think I've had a happy ending<em>  
><em>Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa"<em>

**FIN**


End file.
